


As I Lie Here Watching You Sleep

by IRunWithWolves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRunWithWolves/pseuds/IRunWithWolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't sleep. Cas comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Lie Here Watching You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a challenge, but I was too lazy to finish. I rushed through this because I was late. First work - cut me some slack.

Dean's sleep is restless - nightmares flooding through his mind, twisting his reality. He tossed back and forth, his clothes sticking to him from the immense sweating. Dean was uncomfortable, unable to wake up as images of Castiel slamming his fist into Dean's face taunted him. 

Dean bursted upright, his eyes flinging open. He gasped for air, his heart pounding through his chest. It's not real, he chanted in his head. It wasn't Cas. But it was. And Dean would never forget it. 

Dean glanced at the sleeping body on the bed adjacent to his. Sam was sprawled across it, mumbling in his sleep. Dean half smiled. Atleast Sam wasn't having nightmares. 

Dean shuffled over to the mini fridge in the corner of the hotel - the light illuminating his face for a few seconds as he grabbed a beer - the same routine as last night and the night before. Dean doesn't tell Sam about his nightmares. Sam couldn't help him. He didn't tell Cas either because what could he actually say? Hey, Cas, buddy. I had a nightmare 'bout you. Yeah, you were giving me the definition of a knuckle sandwich. No. He'll keep it a secret. 

Bringing the glass bottle up to his lips, Dean gazed outside the window. It wasn't until thirty minutes later that Dean was brought out of his daze by a creak in the wood and the silent flapping of wings. Twirling around so fast, he dropped his beer and it shattered. He watched Sam turn over and groan before acknowledging Castiel. 

"Hello, Dean," the angel said. 

"God damnit, Cas," Dean ranted, picking up the broken glass. "What have I told you about popping in during the middle of the night? Seriously, it's creepy." 

The angel looked offended, awkwardly watching Dean. 

"Why are you here, Cas?" Dean finally asked, trashing what was left of his midnight alcohol fix. 

"You were in distress. So I came." 

"You've been keeping tabs on me," Dean roared. Then repeating it in a hushed voice. 

"Dean, please understand. What we went through - I had too." Dean rubbed his hands over his face, sitting down on the musky hotel bed. Cas sat beside him. 

"Cas-"

"Dean," Castiel interrupted. "What's wrong? Your soul isn't giving off energy the way it's supposed to."

"Uh, how about I'm up at midnight talking to a frickin' angel?" Dean replied, sarcastically. 

Castiel sighed. "I see." 

"You see wh-" 

Before Dean could finish, Cas lightly touched Dean's shoulder and they transported under the floral printed blankets. Castiel had Dean strongly gripped between his arms, and was singing a lullaby in his ear. Dean struggled of course, but the angel never relented. Finally, he let Cas sing him to sleep. 

Sam woke up in the morning to find Dean in Cas' arms and Dean sleeping like a rock. He didn't question it, because Sam knew Cas was exactly what Dean needed.


End file.
